


Flames

by LennaZou



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: Melisandra returns to the Westeros. Stanis to get the Iron Throne with Melisandre's help. He tries to conquer Winterfell and destroy the house of Bolton.Melisandra has deep remorse, the last sacrifice she gave the lord of light to secure a victorious battle.But will Stanis' other battles be victorious?Will Jon Snow become King of the North?And what if Melisandra's destiny is not to be a red priestess and to serve the lord of light?
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Davos Seaworth, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A woman with long red hair, dressed in red dress, walked through the Stanislav Baratheon camp. Snow was melting all around, and Stanis's soldiers were preparing for battle. The atmosphere in the camp was tense, and yesterday afternoon, Stanis had his own daughter burned in front of all his soldiers. It was because of the belief in Melisander that did everything the Lord of Light asked her to do. She believed in her visions in flames and also in Stanis. You could say she loved him in a way. Though he had married Selyse, it did not prevent him from establishing a love affair with Melisandra because she had promised to give him a son. But she gave him the demon who killed his brother, Renly Baratheon. Since then, he has been loyal to her and believed in the visions she saw in flames.

She walked into his tent and came to him, "The Lord of Light has fulfilled his purpose, because of his fire melted snow." He didn't look at her. "The way forward is free."

,, Let's head to Winterfell. "He said, preparing his helmet.

"And you will catch him." She touched his shoulders gently. "I saw myself walking on the battlements of Winterfell." She wanted to hug him around his shoulders, but he sewed, took his sword and left the tent.

Melisandre sighed and followed him, following him every step of the way. She wanted to know about everything around him to keep track of.

"My lord, a few soldiers defected at dawn." One of the vassals came to him. "We should retreat to the Black Castle."

"We won't do anything like that."

"My Lord" Stanis turned and one of his soldiers stood behind him.

"What's worse than a revolt?"

"Come on." He replied.

Stanis followed him, Melisandra wanted to, but he stopped her. "Wait for me."

She bit her lip and nodded, dislike being hiding something from her, but she couldn't do anything, he was her king. Or at least she didn't like it, for her real king, who was her loyalty and loyalty, was the master of light. She believed everything she saw in flames, someone would say she was obsessed with her faith. But she had her own reasons to believe in the master. As a little girl she suffered in Essos where she was born. She had been learning Valyrian, and where she had been a slave before. In her youth she was very cruelly abused and beaten by slavers. Until she first saw the Lord of Light. That day was fateful for her, when she helped herself to escape from the Gulf of Slaves. Later she became a red woman, her past sharply depicting who she is now. He serves the Lord of Light because he continues to give life and freedom, whatever he orders, regardless of risk, loss and sacrifice. He wants to reward him for it.

Stanis returned to her after a while and they went together to organize an army and set off on the set target.

~

The battle went on for long hours, killing Melisandra, tearing her nerves and driving her mad. At the behest of Stanis, she was supposed to go to Black Castle and wait for the raven, which would mean victory; She was just interviewing Davos about Princess Shireen. She lied to him, knowing he loved the girl, and she didn't want to lose her head. She brought a great sacrifice to the Lord of Light, which destroyed Stanis' family. But she knew that when he became king, it would be thanks to the Lord of Light who chose him as his warrior in the light of his army. But if he dies, the House of Baratheons will be lost. He will die, and there will be no return path.  
If Shireen were alive, she would probably marry someone, so she would no longer bear the Baratheon name.

Later, Melisandre went to her room where she lay down on her bed and plunged into her thoughts and illusions, from which the raven disturbed her, raising her head. At that moment, she knew the battle was won.


	2. King of the North

the crow brought her a letter with instructions from stanis and after she red trough it,mellisandre went to tell davos about their victory. she found him with the body of the nightwatch commander,tormund and some other man she couldn't recognize.  
"davos." she called out to him. "stanis took over winterfell,we should arrive there by tomorrow morning."  
"the lord of nightwatch is dead." he came closer to her "the brothers from the wall have rebeled against him. they need our help."  
"our king needs us in winterfell and if john snow died,it's better to let it go. did you swore to him?"  
she closed the door behind them.  
"i am loyal to stanis. i always will be."  
"then come with me to help him."  
"alright,but what will happen to the men here?"  
she looked in the flames of nearby torch.  
"the wall will take care of itself...until death arrives, bringing destruction with it."  
noone dared to answer her,only davos shook his head and left to prepare their horses. mellisandre went with him. as soon as they left the room,he turned to her.  
"can you help him?... somehow? some spell or something..."  
he asked her.  
"i once saw a sorcerer revive someone."  
she looked at him.  
"could you do it?"  
"i'm afraid that's something out of the reach of my power."  
she wanted to leave but he grabbed her hand,forcing her to turn to him.  
"could you at least try it?...please..."  
"no..."  
"i saw you drink a poison,i saw you create a demon. i don't believe in your god,but i am not asking him. i am asking a woman that showed me miracles exist."  
"i have no power on my own. just what my lord gives me."  
he let go of her hand,his suspicion and dissapointment cleary written on his face.   
"even if i tried it. there would be still fights on the black castle...it wouldn't help anything."  
"is that what you think?"  
he raised his brow.  
"that's what my lord thinks,davos."  
she turned away from him and left.  
~~~  
they left together the next morning as soon as sun showed behind the horizont,the journey to winterfell was long and exhausting but after few hours,they were finally in front of the gates of the castle. something moved in mellisandre. all of the things she did to accomplish this...was it worth it?  
stanis is now the guardian of the north,because all the surviving starks were scattered around the land.  
she looked at davos,thinking about how much he loves shireen. more than stanis, because if the king loved his daughter...he would never let her die.  
mellisandre had a vision that stanis would betray his family,but if davos knew about it,he would kill her on the spot.  
he didn't belive in the lord of light and he thought that she was just manipulating with stanis. it surprised her that he asked her to help.  
they got down from their horses and some guards took care of them,davos started talking with them and mellisandre looked at the massive building that was surrounding her. when she stumbled around the balcony she noticed that stanis was watching them,she smiled and went to see him.  
"my king." mellisandre said when she arrived. he turned to her.  
"did you tell davos about the truth behind the princess?"  
"no." she shook her head. "if i did,he would kill us both."  
"so you're implying i should lie to him?"  
"you'll have to."  
she slowly walked to him.  
"what should i say to him?"  
"i don't know." she bit her lip "we have to make something up."  
"what if someone else tells him?"  
"then there's nothing we can do."  
he rested his hands against the railing of the balcony. they both stared at the castle in silence.  
***  
in the late hours of the day,far far away from winterfell,on a place where the wall splits the human world and the unknown,was another red woman. same as mellisandre she believed her visions,but they were slightly different.  
kinvira believed that when ice and fire will become one,it'll mean peace and prosperity upon the seven kingdoms.  
she got a letter that the bastard son od ned stark,john snow, wishes her presence in black castle.  
davos was the sender of it. he wasn't one to stand behind and look helplessly at the end of nightwatch,so when mellisandre didn't help him,he'll find someone else.  
she met up with one of the guards,that took her to the body of john snow. she placed her hand on his chest.  
"i've revived a lot of people before...the lord of light still has a purpose for you."  
"redheads are so hot."  
commented tormund and she looked at him with disgust. men.  
"so...you can help him?"  
the guard asked her.  
"of course. he is the chosen one."  
"but how? the one who was here before you...she said that the chosen one is stanis baratheon."  
"the lord of light showed me john snow...if the chosen warrior of light fails,the lord's mind will change. we'll see how well snow does."  
"then...do what you have to."  
he looked at her.  
"i'll need some water."  
she looked at the men and tormund went for it. kinvira studied john's face.  
"your time has come,john snow."  
she whispered.


End file.
